mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
BB
BB is the twenty-third episode of Season 1 of My Name Is Earl. Earl attempts to cross out number 147 on his list, "shot Gwen Waters in the ass with a BB Gun". To make things right he must reunite Gwen with her estranged father, which Earl finds increasingly difficult. Episode guide : You know the kind of guy who does nothing but bad things then wonders why his life sucks? Well, that was me. Every time something good happened to me something bad was always waiting around the corner. Karma. That's when I realised I had to change. So I made a list of everything bad I've ever done and, one by one, I'm going to make up for all my mistakes. I'm just trying to be a better person; my name is Earl. Earl is approached by Officer Ross, who gives him a ticket for putting money in other people's parking meters to make up for #2 in the past. He asked to see Earl's driver's license, but he remembered that Joy had it as she could use it against him. After Ross gave Earl a ticket, Earl went to see Joy and asked for his license back. Joy said she would give it him back if he fixed a hole in the wall that was caused during one of their arguments when they were married. Earl said he would not fix it, as it was Joy's fault. However, Darnell snuck Earl his license back whilst Joy was not looking. Earl went down to the courthouse to pay for his ticket, where he saw Gwen Waters, who Earl had shot with a BB gun many years ago. It seemed that she still had the pellet in her ass, and Earl realized he needed to do something to make it up to her. He approached her and explained about his List, but she said that lying to her father, Paul, was the worst thing that Earl did. After Earl told her father that he did not shoot Gwen and it was a bird that hit her, her father never believed anything she said again, and she hadn't spoken to him for 20 years, not even knowing where he lived. As she walked away, Earl realized he had to find her father and make things up between them. Earl and Randy managed to find her father, but he was a drunken moron who didn't understand anything Earl said. They tried to take him back to Camden to see his daughter, but he caused many problems along the way and escaped onto another car during the journey. They went back to his trailer and found he had returned there. He sat, unconsious, outside his trailer, and so Earl and Randy dragged him inside. Whilst Randy cleaned up Paul's trailer, Earl went to get Gwen. However, she refused to go and see her father. Earl returned to the trailer and found that Paul had managed to get to the stash of liquor that Earl had taken out of his trailer that Randy was supposed to be guarding. Earl decided that he had to get Gwen and her father together whether they liked it or not, and he attached the trailer to his El Camino and towed it back to Camden. Earl showed Gwen her father, shocked to see what sort of state he was in. She realized that she should not have been angry at him all this time, as he had got what was coming to him, which Earl attributed to karma. She said that she was happy as she was not mad at her father for the first time in 20 years, and told him to cross her off the List. Notes * The birth date used for Earl is the actual birth date of Jason Lee. * When Officer Ross runs toward Earl while he puts quarters in the parking meters, the policeman drops his gun on the sidewalk to the right of the parking meter. When he picks up the gun, it is located to the left of the parking meter and closer to the tire of the parking car. * Earl's driver license reads: : License No. 023052378 : Class 1 : Expires 04-25-2009 : Hickey, Earl : Pimmit Hills Trailer Park : Space C-13 : Camden County : DOB 04-25-1970 : Issued 04-25-1970 : HGT 6-01 : WGT 190 : The license also shows him as a donor. * Earl's license reads that it was issued on 04-25-1970, the same day he was born. Licenses aren't issued at birth. * The license read "Camden County drivers license". Counties don't issue licenses Flashbacks * Darnell takes pictures of Joy posing by her car, as she says it will help the soldiers fighting in the Gulf remember what they are fighting for. While in the car, she found Earl's driver's license. * Joy throws a lamp through the trailer's wall, causing a hole to erupt. * Earl shoots Gwen Waters in the ass with a BB gun as a child. * A young Earl lies to Gwen's dad about the shooting. * Paul tricks Randy into leaving the door of the trailer and steals the liquor. List * Introduced and crossed off in this episode **- #2 - Took money from car coin holders **- #147 Shot Gwen Waters in the ass with a BB Featured music *"American Woman" by The Guess Who *"Double Trouble" by Lynyrd Skynyrd *"Roll On Down The Highway" by Bachman-Turner Overdrive Memorable quotes * Joy: (falls over painting) Damn it! Who left Jesus and his buddies down here? * Randy: (to Earl) I bet he had twenty beers today. That's how many I had when I tried to plug the tv into that dog. * Patty: (to Cops) Out of my way. I'm not going to jail for a cheeseburger handy. * Catalina: Do worms have butts? * Randy Hickey: If they do, it would look just like their faces. * Randy Hickey: He threw my favourite food at me, Earl. What was I supposed to do? * Earl Hickey: Randy, baloney isn’t your favourite food, animal crackers are! * Randy Hickey: No, they’re my favourite food shaped like an animal. Do you even listen to me when we talk at night? Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring *Noah Crawford as Young Earl Guest starring * Geoffrey Lewis as Paul Waters *Miriam Shor as Gwen Waters *Dale Dickey as Patty *Shailene Woodley as Young Gwen *John Di Maggio as Officer Ross *Jack Betts as Prosecutor *Jen Relyea as Sara *Grace Bustos as Claretta *David Raibon as Patty's Lawyer *Tom Carey as Judge Matthew Simons *Sam Scarber as Deputy Category:Episodes 123